onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Races and Tribes
Revamp As I'm seeing this page, I can find three points that worth a discussion in my opinion. 1. Fishmen and Merfolks appear to belong in the same race. Even if they used to be different races, the crossbreed is so common that I doubt we can speak of two races at the moment. We can only speak of a race with two general groups of characteristics. It is not like having black and white people, but more like having blonde and black-haired people. This becomes clearer if we think that racism, which is a common phenomenon between the relationships of fishmen/merfolks and humans, is not affecting the relationships between merfolks and fishmen. 2. Space pirates are not a race (obviously), they are a group of people who belong in a yet to be revealed race. We could name their race "Aliens", since they are the only known race of the outer space. 3. Longleg, Longarms and Snakenecks seem like Humans to me. It is not confirmed that they are different races and all the info we have speak about different tribes. Tribes of humans. They have some different characteristics, but as long as we are categorizing humans as one race, we cannot exclude them. ** Solutions: a) We can remake this category as "Races and Tribes". If we do that, we have to add the other known tribes of human here tho, like Okama Tribe and Kuja Tribe. b) We can redesign the race of Humans to something that includes only the humans that follow the standard criteria of Humans in the real world. Something like to make a "Common Humans" race, which refers to humans of One Piece that looks like humans of the real world. I vouch for a. [[User:K the AWC|K the AWC]] ([[User talk:K the AWC|talk]]) 12:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) I think the problem here is more foundamental. First, the page should be renamed to species. Those species should be the alien species, the merfolk, the dwarves and the humans. Now, the humans should have subcategories called races. Those races should be longleg, longarm, snakeneck, giants etc.etc.etc[[User:Vazelos3|Vazelos3]] ([[User talk:Vazelos3|talk]]) 12:35, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Bump [[User:K the AWC|K the AWC]] ([[User talk:K the AWC|talk]]) 19:43, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Bump. Issues have still not been addressed. 10:30, October 10, 2013 (UTC) This category has always (as far as I know) been used as "Races and Tribes" (similar to the navibox, actually). If we made separate categories for each specific thing they would be smallish, I think it's fine as it is. Renaming it would be a good idea though. I think it's fine as it is. 10:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) I agree with renaming it. 11:02, October 17, 2013 (UTC) What would be the new name though? [[Category:Races and Tribes]] perhaps? 11:18, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Probably, yes. I agree to rename the page as "Races and Tribes", although I believe this gonna also leads to a small revamp so we can define what a Race and what a Tribe is. Also we can make two different columns for the Tribes and the Races, since they are different things. [[User:K the AWC|K the AWC]] ([[User talk:K the AWC|talk]]) 02:21, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I support renaming the category to the name suggested by Lelouch. Much more specific and correct. 21:55, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Right, so let's put this in as a bot request, and call it over? 02:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I looked into it. In the category, there are: * races: ** Dwarves ** Fishmen ** Giants ** Humans ** Merfolk ** Wotans * tribes that are kinda races too: ** Longarm Tribe ** Longleg Tribe ** Shandia * categories of semi-mechanical creatures: ** Cyborgs ** Space Pirates * probably tribes and/or races but we don't really know: ** Minkmen ** Snakeneck Tribe So basically, if we remove cyborgs and the like, "Races and Tribes" is fine. We cannot really separate them into two categories, since the tribes listed there really are close to races… I'm going to see what I can do. :Oops, I confused Space Pirates and Spaceys. So only Cyborgs doesn't belong here. Sorry. What about the Kuja? They used to be in this category, along with some others, such as the [[Kumate Tribe]] and maybe some more. 16:06, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I guess they have been removed because of the misleading category name. They can be added in the new category I guess. Page history of former Category:Races